


心脏

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, 拔掉反应堆, 药物使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Relationships: Obadiah Stane / Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	心脏

Pepper Potts这个该死的婊子。Stane愤怒的想。他必须得在这一切暴露之前解决掉Stark，已经来不及让那群蠢货思考怎么把反应堆缩小到能放进铁壳子里了——他最快最有效的方法是拿现成的：Tony Stark胸口的那一个。

如果不是到这个时候了，Stane发誓他不会这么做的。即使他从前想要杀掉他、代替他，重新成为公司的掌权者，但从阿富汗回来之后他让他看到了新的方向。Tony Stark不愧是这个时代最聪明的人，他有更多的利用价值，可他却不懂得更好地使用，让这些绝佳的东西白白的、浪费了！Stane知道Potts为什么潜入他的办公室偷那些数据，他让Stark不信任他了，他得弥补回来。

“Tony、Tony。”他故作亲昵的叫着男人的名字，像是之前那些不愉快都没有发生过一样。Stane拿着两杯酒坐到了Tony的旁边，即使上了年纪但仍然高大健硕的身体紧紧地挨在小个子男人的一侧，衬得现在仍然有些没有恢复过来的Tony的身体更小了一点。

Tony Stark的确有着一张好皮相。即使是与他作对多年的人和以讽刺他为生的人都不得不承认这一点。而随着他年岁的增长，青年时期的鲜嫩慢慢沉淀成一种更加诱人的色情。Stane可知道就连Hammer那个专门制造劣质赝品的抄袭家都费尽万般心思想要和Stark来上一炮，这家伙表现的实在是太明显了。他在这种事上足够蔑视Tony所有的床伴，Stane见过他每一段时期的高潮与浪荡，他干他从17岁一直到现在，Howard和Maria下葬的那天晚上就开始了。Stark这张脸就很适合被搞得很糟糕——他妈的，想想那些以前的事情，他已经硬起来了。

而Stark只是沉默，一点儿注意力都没有分到Stane身上。这让他有点儿不高兴起来了。

“跟我喝一杯吧。”他邀请道。把手里的厚底玻璃杯塞进Tony手里，里面的冰块撞击着杯壁发出清脆的声响：“过一段时间你就可以回公司了，Tony。”

Tony终于抬眼看他，他喝了一口杯子里的酒，冰镇的威士忌顺着喉咙滑下去，让他的身体都暖洋洋的：“Obie你都搞定了？”

“搞定了。”Stane撒谎道。他看到Tony仍然像是毫无防备的喝下了掺杂着药物的酒，一颗心放下了一大半，他也就有更多的耐心去和Tony胡扯到药效发作：“我想了想，”他说，“你是对的，Tony。”

Tony半信半疑的看过去，他并不相信Stane——但除了他和Rhody之外，还有谁能够代表他放纵又自毁的前半生？Obie陪他的时间甚至要比Rhody更久，天啊，没有Obie他到底是要怎么挺过那些事情？但现在-不，他现在还不知道要怎么面对他。Obie在背叛他。Tony摇晃着手里的杯子，将剩下的酒都喝干净。有一搭没一搭的和Stane聊着天，打算随便应付两下就躲进地下室。

“我下去了。”Tony说：“晚安，Obie，等等、不——”

他慌了，声音带着惊恐的颤抖，他的身体像是断了翅膀的鸟一样歪倒下去。Tony的头撞在沙发上面，发出沉闷的声响。他妈的，Stane给他下药了。Tony在心里愤怒的咒骂。是那杯酒，他竟然就这么容易的被骗了，操他的Obadiah。他没法控制自己的身体，眼前的景象有点儿变得扭曲模糊，Tony觉得呼吸都困难了，却偏偏有情欲的热度从小腹上面燃烧起来。

Tony在逐渐变得昏沉的意识当中听到Stane的大笑。男人毫不留情的笑着，蹲下来用手拍打他的脸颊，嘲讽着他的软弱易骗。

“Tony、天哪，Tony，哈哈——你真可爱，老天……”

Stane将歪倒的Tony拖上沙发，这并非是一个好地方，不管是对他还是对Stark来说都有点窄了。不过，算了，他还没在这个地方干过他呢。尽管Stane并不喜欢Tony那些自以为是的亲昵，但没人会拒绝和Stark性爱，Tony Stark会让人上瘾。

真可惜。虽然Stark尽力用不听使唤的身体表达出他的愤怒，但那双过分好看的大眼睛还是暴露了他被抑制住的恐慌。时间可能不太够了，Potts随时有可能将他电脑里的一切秘密向小Stark和盘托出，可在杀死他和她之前，最后一次享受一下Tony的翘屁股又有何不可呢？不然他完全可以用那个麻痹身体的小玩意儿（他仍然觉得不能量产真是太可惜了-毕竟它这么好用）轻易达成自己的目标。

润滑剂被他挤在Tony的股间，在灯光下面泛起湿淋淋的油光。粗大的指节在柔嫩的穴口周围摩擦，Stane听见了小Stark骤然停滞的呼吸，这让他想起来他们很久之前的性爱，那可真棒。只是现在的时间还不够让他重新回忆，而他坚信对于Tony而言，这是他人生中最后一场性爱了。

Stane知道的比Tony想象中的要更多一点——比如他胸口泛着莹莹蓝光的反应堆维持着Tony Stark的生命，是他的维生装置。尽管他对原因并不知晓，但这也足够了。如果不是这样该死的情况，他还没想把主意打到这上面去。

他会在Stark高潮的时候把它取出来。他会的。

Stane在干涩紧窄的穴道里转动着曲起的手指，让那里能够更温顺的接受粗大阴茎的操弄。无法控制自己身体的Tony只能发出更像是喘息的声音，药物让他变得脆弱易碎且更加敏感，这让一切挣扎都像是床间的情趣。

“喔、喔……瞧瞧你，Tony，你在流水儿呢。”

Tony在近乎于恍惚的神志之外听见Stane的声音，呼吸和心跳被无限放大，而他甚至感觉不到身体被强制侵入带来的痛觉。海潮一般的快感顺着尾椎骨宛如电流一般不断击穿着他的大脑。真该死，他刚才在和Obie做什么？那些药物让他几乎记不清自己是谁了。他想说别这样，他现在还不想做爱，但Stane清楚他身上每一个敏感点，男人很轻易的就用手指操开他的后穴，捣弄出色情的水声。而他只能撅着屁股浪叫。

“不……”他试图让自己离开这种过分的刺激，但没用。Stane太熟悉他了。当对方温热的大手开始抚弄他的阴茎的时候，代表着一切都没法停止了。

“我在赶时间呢，Tony。乖孩子……就是这样。你表现的很棒。”Stane像是他们第一次上床那样夸奖他，而现在这只让Tony想要吐出来。或许这就是Stane的目的，他就想看即使发现了一切的Tony仍然还得张着腿乖乖挨操。

三根手指已经能够非常轻易的在Tony的后穴里面进出了，那药的效果的确有点儿好的出乎意料了。Stane拔出了手指，怀疑他甚至不需要用那些润滑剂就能够让Tony承受他。

于是他将自己被裤子束缚得有点发痛的阴茎释放出来，显然兴奋到极点的性器湿漉漉的，在脱离桎梏的那一瞬间就弹了出来，拍打在Tony漂亮的翘屁股上面。Stane几乎是带着骄傲撸了两把自己的阴茎——这对他的年龄来说，已经很有骄傲的资本了。大部分和他同龄的人都没法享用这种性快感而他还能随意操进Stark价值连城的屁股里。

他攥着前段，用饱满的龟头暧昧的蹭着尚在向外流淌润滑剂的穴口，小Stark的身体不自主的随着这样的刺激抽搐似的颤抖着。他试图像个被强奸的高中生一样闭紧双腿逃避接下来的事情，但真是可惜，当他决定喝下那杯酒的时候，这样的结局就已经注定。Stane空出来的那只手将Tony的脸掰过来，想找个好角度让Tony看着自己被进入的过程，但狭窄的沙发和男人脱力的身体都没能让这实现。Stane看起来有点不高兴，泄气似的掐了一把Tony淡色的乳尖。——这也是他偏爱的一部分，Tony时至今日仍然淡淡的乳晕使他如此诱人。

Stane的目光落在那亮起的反应堆上面就再也没能离开，他带了能够完美将其取出的工具，但还不是现在。他让自己把注意力放回到那正准备被操的小嘴上。

被拽着胳膊整根贯穿的时候，Tony发出近乎于濒死的呜咽，男人无助的颤抖着，白色的薄衫被他的冷汗打湿，贴在身体上，更显现着他胸膛的起伏。

小Stark还是这样美味。

紧致湿热的穴道包裹着青筋贲张的性器官，被粗暴进入的内壁却讨好地将一切全盘接受，温顺的包裹着凸起的青筋。Stark的漂亮屁股简直是嘬着他死死不放，一副很久没有被操过的饥渴样子。事实是，的确，他很久没有操过小Stark，而Tony也没有理由撅着屁股找别人操他。

他忍不住用力捣弄着柔软的肠道，全根狠狠塞进去的时候有肠液和润滑剂的混合物被挤出来，弄得交合处和下面的沙发皮革脏兮兮的，一塌糊涂。但不管是被迫的承受方和蓄谋已久的侵入者，都没有多余的心思去关注事后的清理问题。

Stane知道这药物虽然来得汹涌又猛烈，但持续时间并不长，很快Tony就会慢慢恢复对身体的控制。不过那也已经为时已晚。他或者到那时已经没有了再起来的能力。

从性爱上来讲，Stane并不喜欢操不能挣扎-或是迎合的Stark。而他下药的目的已经达到了，接下来他想要享受些许情趣似的反抗也在情理之中。

当小Stark试图挣脱Stane扣在他腰上的手时，他像是早有准备的退出至只剩饱满的龟头在内，随即又像是要将身下这副躯体操坏似的狠狠撞进去。Tony被他操出一声嘶哑的尖叫，积蓄的力气顷刻间被撞散，软倒在沙发上。

Tony已经不再年轻——他们两个人都熟知这一点。药物迫使他的心跳加快，让他变得“兴奋”，而那无疑让他伤痕累累的心肺功能雪上加霜。他像是濒死的动物那样喘息着，眼前的景象由于难以呼吸引发的缺氧开始出现星星点点的黑斑。Tony试图让Stane停下，但他根本不确定对方真的听到了他在这么说，或许他根本就没有力气再控制自己的声带发声。男人将他无力的身体摁倒在沙发上，汗湿苍白的脸颊贴着柔韧的皮革，耳朵里面充斥着他自己宛如破旧汽车发动机似的呼吸和并不稳定的心跳。Tony不确定反应堆的底座是否如他所想的那样已经顶在了脊椎骨上面，而他也不在乎Stane正在强奸他，他现在脑子里全是他他妈的会不会就这么死在这里。他的挣扎更像是求生的本能，Tony下意识的挪动着不听话的手臂，试图把自己翻过来或者是调整反应堆的位置，但被冷汗打湿的手掌在光滑的皮革面上连连打滑。

当Stane发现并且将他翻过来的时候，Tony几乎要由衷的感谢他了。

阴茎保持着这样交合的动作，在他已经算是被操开的肠道里转了半圈，Tony忍不住夹紧了屁股。不知是否是他刚刚在死亡边缘走了一圈的缘故，这让喘匀气的他似乎变得更敏感了，甚至能够感觉到那根仍然硬挺的阴茎上贲张的青筋。

“你总是要把自己弄得这么狼狈，Tony。”他听见Stane用那种发现他年轻时候做错事时的语气说道，一半无奈一半管教：“如果你乖乖听话的话，事情也不会变成这个样子，是不是？”

他想说去你妈的。Tony感觉到了那种被背叛的愤怒，从他从阿富汗回来之后从未有这么明显。他甚至都不敢想在此之前有多少无辜的人命丧在他亲手画出设计图的武器上面，而他还曾经是那么因为做出这样的事情而沾沾自喜。他根本就睡不着觉。

“你知道吗？”Stane一边肆意玩弄着他的身体就像是Tony是他的私有物一样，一边说道：“Tony，你很兴奋啊。看看，你硬得滴水。我以后要是不在了，谁来狠狠操你的小屁股呢？”

Tony无助的扬起脖颈，喉结滚动着。快感越来越明显，他不能把这原因全部归结在Stane给他下药上，他和Stane做过多少次连他自己都忘了，有段时间就算是对方强迫他，他后面也会变得柔软易操。他们在这种事情上的确有过很多不愉快，但Stane每次都狠狠的操他让他把这一切忘得一干二净。

高潮来临的时候Tony毫不意外，他们性交的程序几乎是约定俗成的一致。他半合着眼睛呜咽着，内壁不受控制的抽缩，挤压着Stane的阴茎。大腿内侧的肌肉由于许久没有得到过的性快感抽搐着，如果他没有陷入现下这种境地的话他一定会挺起腰抽噎。直到现在他也不明白为什么Stane要这么做，而Peper为什么又迟迟不来。他的Peper是个聪明女孩她不应该被发现的，只要稍微触碰这种可能就足够让Tony心神俱颤。

他感觉到在他高潮射精的那一刹那有什么冰凉的东西贴上了他的胸口，随后衣服被烧焦的味道窜入鼻腔。

接踵而来的是剧痛。剧痛。剧痛。

——Stane拔出了他的反应堆。

那一瞬间几乎所有的猜测都随之被抽离身体，Stane的目的如此明显，已经不需要他再做什么了。Tony不可置信的睁大了双眼，像是还没有办法接受这样的事实一样。反应堆的亮光在他的视线当中留下一道炫目的痕迹，Tony甚至都不知道Stane是什么时候射进他身体最深处又整理好自己的。当他从惊愕当中回过神来的时候，他的反应堆——他的心脏正攥在他曾经最信任的人手上。

Tony甚至感觉到了自己胸膛里残存的弹片脱离了吸引，顺着血管流淌进心脏：那很快会杀了他。Obadiah Stane要杀了他。

他从未想过Obie甚至会向他下杀手，即使是他最怀疑对方的时候，Tony也愿意把那想成是意见的相左或是理念的不同。他怀疑Stane背着他向恐怖分子出售武器，他怀疑Stane拿着他的名号去做一些坏事，Stane甚至停止了他对公司的控制权。但Tony从未想过事情会发展到这种地步。

“我当时，下令让他们除掉你。”

阿富汗事情的始末是Obie策划的。他早就想杀了Tony，然后取而代之。

“我其实……也有顾虑。”

Tony几乎听不清接下来的话了，愤怒和心寒充斥着他，又半是惊惶，半是无措。那么多复杂的情绪揉捏在一块儿，随后都被一把火烧尽了，让他心如死灰。

Stane抓着他亮莹莹的心脏，把Tony从沙发上扶起来，亲昵地坐在他旁边，将反应堆把玩在手里。他甚至难掩兴奋的轻轻亲吻了Tony半张的嘴唇，那里已经开始变得苍白。Stane说那将会是新一代武器的核心，Stane说他也做了一套战甲，Stane说有了Tony的反应堆他就可以把全世界牢牢把控在手里。

“你真不该把Peper扯进来，Tony。”最后Stane说：“我本想放她一命的。”

这让Tony的心绝望到冰冷。

Stane将反应堆放进了自己的手提箱里，离开了。  
然后他爬起来，他穿上战甲，他战斗。他炸掉了反应堆，杀了Stane。又回来，向全美国宣布他就是钢铁侠。

但他仍然在回来的时候对着Obie写给他的那张庆祝他生还的字条沉默许久，把他送他的那块手表收进了盒子里并戴着它参加了他以为是最后一次的生日Party。Obie送他那块手表庆祝他由死到生，Tony用它庆祝自己由生到死去，想来都有些许讽刺。当他把自己洗干净的时候忍不住想起那些曾和对方的度过的可以被称之为快乐的时光。

那都过去了。Tony第一次发现即使是几十年的情谊也会这么脆弱。

Tony已经得到教训了，他不会再去把自己的信任交出到别人手里了。

他不会再和别人玩什么信任游戏。他因此吃到过苦头了。

信任终有一天会杀了他。


End file.
